


Just Need You

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [21]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Face Reveal, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He just wants quite.Peter is there.





	Just Need You

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't really matter but when i picture spideypool its with ryan reynolds and tom holland

“Wade?” Peter asked, voice barely a whisper. It wasn’t the first time this had happened, not the first time that the older man had been waiting for him. Peter was tired. School sucked, being bullied  _ sucked _ . Somehow, it all sucked more when you were actually a famous Superhero and you  _ knew _ that if anyone else  _ knew _ they would all be jumping over themselves to be your friend. Whatever.

Seeing Wade always made the boy smile. The man meant more to Peter than he could really express. Hell, he was barely eighteen and he wasn’t even  _ sure _ how old Wade was. But there was something there. Something geniune between them that had formed somewhere between DeadPool’s annoying sexual come ons and the man joining him for stake outs. At some point, they had shared stories, eventually names. 

At this point, Wade knew where he lived, was in his home on a regular basis. Even Aunt May knew him - though she refused to call him Wade while he was wearing the DeadPool costume. Which was apparently fine with Wade. 

So Wade being in his room? A fairly normal occurrence. 

Today, today was different.

Wade was confidence. He was pick up lines and inappropriate jokes and wide shoulder and thick thighs and  _ strength _ . He was the strongest person Peter knew. So to see the man curled up in his bed, back pressed so tight to the back board it appeared the man was trying to merge with it - knees tucked up to his chest with his face hidden in them. This wasn’t normal. In fact it was  _ scary _ . Peter was worried about he man. 

So Peter stepped closer, gently unfolding the man's knees so that his legs were unfolded in front of him. He tried the man's name again but got nothing, so instead gently lowered himself into the mercenary's lap. Any other day he knew the man wouldn’t let an opportunity like this pass, but as Peter settled his weight on the man's thighs a broken sob came from within the mask.

Peter sucked in a breath, letting his hands gently trail up the mans biceps, over broad shoulders until they were resting gently on either side of his neck. “Can I see you?” Peter asked, voice low. Wade shook his head quickly side to side, a whimper coming from him, “Please?” Peter asked again, gently getting his fingers under his mak. The boy leaned in, pressing a kiss to the man's covered forehead before beginning to peel the mask up.

Peter had to suck in a breath when he finally got it over and Wade turned his eyes up to look at his. Wade was, well was was beautiful - er handsome? His had a wide neck that tapered into a sharp jaw, high cheekbones that cut through his face. But his eyes? They were warm, and yeah there were a lot of different ways to describe brown eyes to try and make them sound less than plain. But Wade’s? They were just  _ expressive _ . They were bright and big and beautiful and Peter couldn’t stop himself. He leaned forward, fluttering a kiss over each eyelid, then the man's cheek bones before settling back, staring at the man.

“It was all too loud.” The man muttered, gesturing with his gloved hands to his brain. Peter knew about the boxes, how sometimes it was too much and wade just needed some quiet, “You make me calm, Petey.”

“You make me calm too, Wade.” Peter said, voice hardly above a whisper. He was distantly aware that the man was now holding his thighs, a warm weight.

“You’re so gorgeous, Petey.” And the mercenary looked so  _ open _ . 

“I love you.” Peter blurted up, face heating up in embarrassment.  _ Not _ want he meant to say.

“Haven’t even taken you on a date yet baby boy.” The man purred, face shifting to something more confident, smirking when he cupped the boy's ass.

“Better get on it then, yeah?” 

Peter leaned forward again, kissing the man. It was a chaste thing, dry lips to dry lips but it was  _ everything _ in that moment, everything he needed.

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> AND APPARENTLY I SHIP THEM NOW TOO  
> what the fuCK HAS MARVEL DONE TO ME  
> i officially ship TOO MANY SHIPS and i can no longer keep up. dear goD!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
